1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an enclosure box air conditioner having a cabinet and refrigeration chassis, and an evaporator inlet plenum, a condenser air exhaust plenum, and a filter holder.
2. Prior Art
Industrial usage air conditioners specifically intended for enclosure boxes are typically of an integral cabinet and chassis construction and the operable refrigeration system cannot be installed or removed without breaking the refrigerant circuitry. The prior art enclosure air conditioner also require precisely located inlet and outlet apertures in an enclosure wall. Because of this requirement, the air conditioners are not interchangeable between manufacturers nor are different sized conditioner cabinets interchangeable with each other. Further the requirement for precise location of inlet and outlet does not allow alternate positioning of inlet and outlet apertures for custom development of an air flow pattern optimally suited optimally suited for a particular heat load and consequently a larger conditioner than needed may have to be installed in order to cool a critical heat load. The prior industrial air conditioners usually blow hot condenser air out a side outlet in order to preclude the condenser outlet being covered with workman's tools and materials, and the side exhaust of hot air increases the temperature of a workman's environment as well as blowing dust and foreign materials about. Typical usage for an enclosure air conditioner is on the electronic control boxes of automated process lines or large complicated machine tools and in these environments the air conditioner needs an air filter covering the air inlet to the condenser coil and in many instances the air filter must have a special duty filtering element for things such as carbon dust, paint particles, foundry dirt, textile particles, abrasives, sawdust or any other unusual dust. The prior air conditioners use a special and costly proprietary sized filter or else they use a relatively small size standard filter that is only usable one time.